Gohan Goes to High School
Gohan Goes to High School (あれから7年!今日から僕は高校生, Are kara Shichinen! Kyo kara Boku wa Kokosei) is the sixth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundredth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 8, 1993. Its original American air date was September 17, 2001. Summary The episode started off with Gohan defeating Cell (earlier shown off from "Save the World") and being a young man who is known for fighting Raditz, Vegeta, Ginyu, Frieza, Garlic Jr., and Cell. Gohan is now a focused, peaceful scholar who is known for his battles in the past and he became a primary warrior after his father's death at the hands of Cell's self-destruction. Meanwhile, he realized that some crooks robbing a bank at Satan City (known as Orange Star City). After getting all their money they escape. Meanwhile, Gohan is late for school so he decides to go turbo-speed. On the way, Gohan passes the bank. Seeing what was going on, he thought he’d help. So that no one would recognize him, he turned Super Saiyan and began knocking out some crooks. After finishing the job, Gohan slipped away from the scene but not without bumping into a curious girl named Videl, who wanted to know what had happened as it did not look like police work. Gohan said he must have missed it and left, while an old man who witnessed Gohan in Super Saiyan form, told Videl of the gold fighter (Super Saiyan Gohan) who had stopped the robbers. At the Orange Star High School, Gohan was introduced to the class. Videl was in the same class as him, Alyson, Nathaniel, Jimmy, Kayla and began thinking of how he looked familiar. Erasa then told Gohan that Videl was Mr. Satan’s daughter and Jimmy's younger sister. Gohan was quite surprised after Kayla retired from crime hero. Videl then pointed out that Gohan wore the same clothing as the gold fighter. Gohan chuckled and said it was funny that they dressed alike he's the best friend of her brother and Kayla. Next it was gym class and time for baseball. Gohan did not want to show his powers, but did so without knowing as he jumped 25 feet in the air to what was supposed to be Sharpner's home run and threw it to third base so hard that the ball sizzled in the third baseman’s glove, doubling up the other baserunner. When it was time for Gohan to bat, Sharpner intentionally threw the baseball at Gohan’s face (expecting him to "duck like a sissy") as revenge for catching his home run. Gohan was unaffected and then jogged to first base as he had a walk. As school ended, Sharpner caught up with Gohan in the hallway and asked him if he joined any after school clubs. Gohan told him he did not and Sharpner offered him to join the boxing club but Gohan refused for no reason given. Erasa then backed him up, saying that Gohan has an extra long ride home. Sharpner asks why Gohan could not move to Satan City and Gohan explained to him the reason which is not heard. School was now over and Gohan was heading home but not without Videl following him down the streets of Satan City. Gohan easily escaped her viewing range and headed home. Now Gohan had to find a way to use his powers and not be seen by his classmates. He then headed straight to Bulma's, as he knew she could help. Trivia * This is the first episode to use "We Gotta Power" as the intro sequence song. Also first episode to feature a new outro song - "Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta (We Were Angels)" and the "car" eyecatches. All of these remain until the end of Dragon Ball Z. * This is the first appearance of Videl and her friends in the series. * The gym teacher of the Orange Star High School, which appears this episode, looks similar to Freddie Mercury, the singer and leader of the band Queen. * In the FUNimation dub, after Videl tries to expose Gohan's identity as the "Gold Fighter" during class, Sharpner tells her "Who in the world's ever heard of a book nerd, secretly being a superhero?" This is an obvious reference to Stan Lee's Spider-Man comic book series, as Peter Parker is a nerd in school while also being Spider-Man. * The 19th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M17XX" codes. * This is the first episode to use music from Bojack Unbound. Gallery 5433643fu.jpg Episode_200.jpg SatanCityGohanEp200.png 0gohan_n.jpg Gohan17.jpg Gohan_transform_ep_200.png SSJHighSchoolGohan.jpg 0gohan6_n.jpg Gohan_ko_robber.png SSAdultGohan.png Robber_ep_200.png BankRobbers.Ep.200.png Robber.Ep.200.png dbz200-7.jpg tumblr_moq2luRfe81s0soqwo1_500.jpg tumblr_moq2luRfe81s0soqwo2_500.jpg tumblr_moq2luRfe81s0soqwo3_500.jpg 1260304147188_f.jpg tumblr_ojc0jz2A381rlulmlo1_500.gif 1260304593113_f.jpg 1260391127639_f.jpg 1260391234813_f.jpg 1260391715976_f.jpg 1260391817257_f.jpg 1276627953044_f.jpg 1300212849716_f.jpg 1260547848152_f.jpg 1260549472806_f.jpg 1260549708438_f.jpg 1260550523158_f.jpg Screenshot_2017-05-26-16-28-16.png 1260730639879_f.jpg 185-33.jpg GohanDir.png Erasa.png GohanInClass_3.jpg GohanInClass_4.jpg GohanClass.png GohanFemaleTeach.png GohanInHighSchool_2.jpg GohanAndHisClassmates.jpg GohanInClass_2.jpg GohanPlayingBaseballAtHisHighSchool.jpg GohanPlayingBaseball.jpg 1f7af2f126fef5512526ece39ec8fef5--videl-gohan.jpg|Gohan meets Videl again after the Cell Games 7 years ago dbz200-18.jpg GohanInTheHallway.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes